1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a floor panel and to a method of laying a floor panel.
2. Background Description
WO 01/75247 A1 discloses a floor panel which, on a first side edge, has connecting means for locking in the transverse and vertical directions. These locking means are arranged on the longitudinal side of the panel and bring about locking by the connecting means being introduced and pivoted into a corresponding recess of a second panel. The transverse side of the panel has two snap-in hooks which, when the panels are laid, are intended to engage in corresponding undercuts of an adjacent panel and to hinder the vertical movement between the laid panels. The two snap-in hooks are located vertically one above the other.
The disadvantage with such a profile is the fact that, in order to ensure a minimal joint on the surface of the panel, the connecting means on the longitudinal side have to be designed such that there is prestressing in the connection since, otherwise, there is too great a gap between two laid panels, and dirt and moisture can penetrate therein, which results in the panel core swelling up. Furthermore, prestressing within the profile has the disadvantage that the panels are difficult to lay if this prestressing is too great. It is also disadvantageous that pivoting about an axis parallel to the first side edge can easily take place since the tongue and recess is designed in the form of a circle arc.
Furthermore, DE 29 16 482 A1 discloses a rectangular panel which is intended for a floor covering and has connecting means for a groove/tongue connection of two adjacent panels which allows the panels to be laid such that they are secured against displacement. The disadvantage here is the risk that the connection between two panels can easily be released in an undesirable manner.